cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Penguin Part 3
In the final part,the gang are ready.With Celestia and Rookie as a pony/penguin,things will be tough.Will they reveal this secret to the gang? Transcript *Narrorater:Previously on My Little Pony:Freindship is Magic/Club Penguin... *Gary:I walked around here.And i saw a group of some not so average animals. *Mr Cow2:What kind?Donkeys,Pandas,Eagles,Aliens? *Gary:You`ll see.(Brushes a Bush aside.) *Cadence,Rookie and Mr Cow2:Wow! In the distance,we see the Mane 6 from MLP:FIM. *Gary:Are those pony`s? *Rookie (off-screen) :Relax everyone! (We see Rookie pating Rainbow Dash) There Freindly! *Jet Pack Guy:Anyway i came to tell you i saw some other small younger ponys like theese.I was wondering if they were a concern with you. *Rookie:Can you discribe them? *Jet:They were like yay high,yay wide with yay-pitched voices.Pretty cute.But they kept saying "Cutie Mark Crusaders away!!!" over and over!It was driving me- *Applejack:Sweet Celestia! *Jet:No it was more like a nuts feel. *Rarity:Not that you fool!Theese three ponys are our sisters! *Jet(landing):This is were i saw them.(Points to the stadium,Full) *Rookie:...Oh-no. There are a bunch of ponies all wondering arounnd. *Rookie:This is bad. *Twilight Sparkle:Where did they all come from?I thought it was just us! *Mayor Penguin:Yes,i understand we cannot live under these conditions! *Mayor Mare:But,we must learn HOW to!It may be a while before we can devolp our way back!Penguins and Ponys could actually be B.P.A.P.F.F`s.Best Pony and Penguin Freinds Forever. *Mayor Penguin:Exactly my point! *Jet Pack Guy(walks in):I got intell.Apparently,this thing Herbert made is actually some sort of machine.It teleports someone into a differant universe. *Dot:Maybe Herbert wants to send all the pony`s back to Equestria! *Spitfire:With all the Pony`s out of the way,the island will have weaker forces! *Jet:And with weaker forces,he`ll be able to attack! *Hone783:You guys never learn do ya!? *Herbert:Shut Up!(Fire the lazer.It morphs into a portal to Equestria) *Twilight:It`s Home!!! *Herbert:Of course it is!Do you think we would just want to kill you?Well,see ya!(Bob and Herbert jump into the portal) *Rainbow Dah:We`ll see about that!C`mon everypony! Everyone jumps into the portal. *Mr Cow2:So this is Ponyville... *Cadence:It makes me feel...Happy...which is a big deal...for me. *Rookie:Don`t let the peaceful ness fool you guys.I bet Herbert and Bob have already planed on taking over. *Celestia:Rookie is correct.We must plan on how to get there.I hope everything is okay. *Rookie:What the-? *Celestia:So you have found out.Have you not? *Rookie:Celestia!?Where you stalking me? *Celestia:Yes i was and i think it IS about time i told someone.It all began 1000 years ago.The Penguins and Pony universe where closer than Peanut Butter and Jelly.We where great freinds.We got along.We were happy.But when my sister Luna transformed into Nightmare Moon,the portal the separates our two universes was destroyed.I had to blank everypony`s mind to forget about the event.But now,you are here! *Rookie:What does this have to do with me?(Celestia ponits to the illistration.Above it is a muscular looking version of Rookie wearing a crown)(gasp)I`m a Prince!? *Chatty:Move it our loose it.And by loose it...(points out spear)...i mean your life! Rookie kicks the spear and Celestia bucks him in the face.Both of them make a run for it. *Twilight:Celestia! *Celestia:You just reach the crystal empire!Me and Rookie will get there later!(They run into the bushes.Twilight and the gang make a run for it) *Rookie:That was a close one. *Celestia:Too close.Anyway,we should find a way to the crystal empire. *Rookie(reading):Dear great great great great great etc etc etc grandson.By the time you read this in your futristic flippers,you may have discovered one of the families greatest secrets.We are afraid to tell you this is false.The family tree broke when your farther suffered a painful death in a sword duel.The royal vains were carried onto someone else.I am sorry and i hope you understand.Sincerily,Your Great Great etc Grandmother,Rooketa.My royalty is a lie? *Celestia:NO,NO,NO!!!!!(Twilight looks at her)TWILIGHT!!!TWILIGHT HELP US!!!ONLY YOU CAN!!!NO!!!!!(She walks away.Celestia cries)TWI-I-ILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!(It starts to rain) *Rookie:I`m pathetic,I`m Pathetic,I`m Pathetic!!! *Celestia(furious):YOU!!!!!!!!!!!Rookie!?What happend to you? *Rookie:I think i fell down head first.I got a fracture in my skull.I`m not sure Celestia.But come with me,i found somthing.(We see a lake.Rookie dips his flipper in.It turns to a hoove.)Wow!(He waves it around)It`s horse hand.(He falls in.Celestia panics.She pulls him out.Celestia`s hooves have turned to flippers.Rookie steps out as a new pony.He has become a pegasus version of himself!) *Celestia:What...the...buck!?(Theme song plays.We see Rookie Pony and Celestia)Rookie,are you okay? *Rookie:I feel different.(Looks at his reflection.)AHHHHH!!!I`m a pony!!!With wings!?This is weireid. *Celestia:I know.How did this get here. *Rookie:Must of been discovered by someone in the pony universe while penguins where still here. *Celestia:Amazing.Wait,would this work on a pony. *Rookie:We`ll have to find out. Celestia dips her head in.Then her body.And finally her hooves.She stays in for a second before slowly coming out.Like Rookie as a pony,Celestia has become a penguin! *Celestia:Well? *Rookie:You might wanna take a look. *Celestia:I suppose I have changed too?(Rookie Nods.Looks at reflection)This might be one of the biggest discovery of Equestria!But I can`t stay as a penguin.I can`t raise the sun. *Rookie:I don`t wanna be a Pony forever.Flying is cool,but i don`t want this to be pernament. *Celestia:we have to get back to normal.(dips hand in pool)It dosn`t seem to go in reverse.Maybe Zecora can help us! *Rookie:Zecora? *Celestia:She`s a zebra from africa.She has many cures and potions for diseases.And i can`t get it out of my head that she always talks in rhyme. *Rookie:Theres your disney right there. *Celestia:But first,let`s get out of here.(They go back out the cave.Rookie flys up with Celestia on his back.After getting out they walk towards the evertree forest to find Zecoras house.They come in luck as they manage to find it quick enough.Rookie knocks on the door.) *Zecora:Ah well a welcome for you.Is there anything I can do? *Celestia:Hello Zecora.It`s Celestia. *Zecora:Is that really you my fair princess?On what situation got you like this? *Rookie:It`s a long story.Princess Celestia and Me fell down a bottomless cannyon.At the bottom,there was a cave with a mrrior pool. *Celestia:Rookie,went in and came out a Pony and vice versa. *Zecora:Well i never,oh dear!I belive i have a cure. *Rookie:That dosn`t rhyme!Well,goodly at least. *Celestia:Don`t correct her.She scares me.(They walk in) *Zecora:I have seen this before.Many times and even more.The thing to have this potion made is simpily the water from this cave. *Celestia:Seems reasonable. *Rookie:Were on it.(They leave.They head back to the forest they were in.Celestia goes near the bush.) *Celestia:Do you think we will survive? *Rookie:Only one way to find out.Tell me when you hit the bottom? *Celestia:WHAT!?(Rookie shoves her down.We hear a thud) *Rookie:Are you okay?!?! *Celestia:No!!! *Rookie:Well are you alive then!?!? *Celestia:Yes!!! *Rookie:Okay,i`m coming down.(whispers to himself)I`ve always wanted to do this!(Jumps down)BELLY FLOP!!!!!!!!!!!!(Pans as we hear another thud.)Huh.I never knew spines bent that way. *Celestia(in pain):They...don`t... Transition to Celestia and Rookie in the same cave.Rookie grabs a cup and pours some water in.Cut back to Zecora,Rookie and Celestia. *Celestia:We have the water. *Zecora:Thank you for doing what you must do.This should take a few days to brew. *Celestia and Rookie:Days!? *Zecora:Of course it will take that slow.Brewing potions isn`t easy you know? *Rookie:She has a point.Maybe we should find Twilight. *Celestia:Like this?They`ll think were crazy saying were ourselfs. *Rookie:Not if we don`t tell them were ourselfs.(Transition.Rookie and Celestia walk towards the bushes) *Rainbow Dash(voice heard):And thats how I apologised to Rarity for leaving her in the desert. *Rookie:I hear `em! *Rarity:The choclate cake was devine!Same for the milk! *Rookie(clears throught):Casual Hello strangers.What are you doing here?Act naturally. *Pinkie:Oh Hi Mister! *Twilight:We were just heading to the crystal empire! *Rookie:The crystal empire!?Act Surprised!WOW!Me and my freind (Celestia walks out) just wanted to go there ourselfs. *Applejack:`Nother Penguin!? *Celestia:We met in high school- *Rookie:In science class! *Celestia:For making a diaorama- *Rookie:Of the pony body! *Twilight:You two seem fimiliar.Like someone I know. *Rookie:Uh,yeah,because i am related to uh...(looks around and spots spitfire)...SPITFIRE!!!I`m her cousin! *Spitfire:I don`t have a cousin. *Celestia:He`s the cousin of your...right hoove. *Spitfrie:Really?(Looks at hoove) *Celestia:Your hoove wanted to tell you that she had a brother. *Rookie:Who married a woman. *Celestia:Whoose son happend to be him. *Spitfire:How long have you been keeping this a secret from me?Were you ever going to tell me? Rookie looks at Celestia and gives a ku-ku signal.Celestia giggles. *Spitfire:What are you laughing at? *Celestia:Just a joke he told me! *Twilight:Who are you two anyway? *Celestia:I`m Connie. *Rookie:I`m Ralph. *Pinkie:Hi Connie!Hi Ralph! *Mr Cow2:Wait a minute! I would reconize that hat and glasses anywhere! (strains a little and then his eyes turn purple. Two purple dots appear on Rookie's propeller cap) There is something inside your hat. *Rookie:Really? (pulls a note from under his hat)(thinking)Uh oh, this has my name on it.Better read it in my mind. (reading):Dear Rookie, even though you may not be royal anymore but we would like you to have this. It has been in our family for generations and now you have it.Please remember to give to your children if you have any. Signed,Your Great Great etc, Grandmother, Rooketa. (Talking)Sweet! (Pulls sword out from under his hat) *Celestia:A sword? Why didn't you tell us? *Rookie:Because I didn't know either! *Spitfire:Hey, Brown Guy! Are we gonna finish that battleship game or what? *Mr Cow2:Just a sec. Cut to Celestia and Rookie sleeping. Luna is raising the moon. Celestia and Rookie are awakened by something. *Mr Cow2: B5! *Spitfire:Miss! *Mr Cow2:Come on! *Spitfire:G6! *Mr Cow2:You sunk my last one! Are you peeking? *Spitfire(looking at Mr Cow2's board):No.Hand over the pants. *Mr Cow2:Best 15 out of 20.Ok? *Spitfire:Nope, hand 'em over. *Rookie(whispering):What are you two doing? *Mr Cow2:What does it look like we're doing?(Gives her his pants) *Rookie:Looks like gambiling. *Spitfire (wearing Mr Cow2`s Transperant pants):It`s not gambiling.It`s betting. *Celestia:Which is a form of gambiling. *Spitfire:I`m just glad my hoove has a cousin.Nice to meet ya ralph. *Celestia:Uh yes.I`m going to leave now.Bye. *Rookie:Wait!Celestia,you can`t quit! *Celestia:Watch me!(Walks away) *Rookie:(Appearing as Celestia walks away)You know,quiting is over-rated...(Holding a cone)...I`ve got ice cream!Choclate...(Wearing a mask)...Celestia!This is your farther!Come back here! *Celestia:Your not my farther! *Rookie:Just don`t leave!Wern`t YOU the one who told me which is more important?Your Royalty or Your Life? *Celestia:Touche.Allright Rooki.I`ll stay.But when we come back to normal,i don`t want to see you again!And you can never enter the pony universe on ANY ocasion! *Rainbow Dash(voice heard):And since when did YOU become president of the gang?(We see Rainbow Dash) *Celestia:Rainbow Dash!? *Rainbow Dash:Listen Connie.I don`t know much about penguins.But i DO know they don`t treat other people this way.I`ll remind the mane six for us to keep an eye on you.And Ralph,maybe you to.You look familiar.(Walks away) *Rookie:That was freaky. *Celestia:Agreed. Beeping is heard. Video Cameras start up all around them. They all point at Rookie and Celestia. *One Video Camera(Mr Cow2):GIVE ME MY PANTS BACK, SPITFIRE, NOW! *Another Video Camera(Spitfire):NEVER! The two start fighting. Rookie and Celestia run away in the commotion *Still another video camera(Jet Pack Guy):Hey!They're escaping! *Video Camera(Mr Cow2):After them! The Video cameras sprout legs and run after Rookie and Celestia. *Rookie:What the Hay!?And why did i say hay!? *Celestia:I don`t know!But i do know what to do!!!(Punches the lens of the camera.As well as the others.Mr Cow2,Spitfire and Jet Pack Guy walk out)What was that all about!? *Mr Cow2:Rainbow Dash wanted us to keep an eye on you so we built theese cameras to track you down. *Rookie:With legs!?Really!? *Mr Cow2:She got desperate.